gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Adam-Kurt Relationship
The Adam-Kurt Relationship, commonly known as Kadam, is the relationship between NYADA students Adam Crawford and Kurt Hummel. They meet in the episode Sadie Hawkins when Kurt is contemplating joining the Adam's Apples, NYADA's Glee Club. Episodes Season Four Sadie Hawkins With Rachel occupying all her time with Brody, Kurt decides to find his place at NYADA by searching for a club to join so he can fit in. He sees a flier for the NYADA glee club, The Adam's Apples, and is interested but Rachel warns him that joining such a club in college is social suicide. Later, when Kurt is caught glancing at the flier again, he meets Adam, an energetic student and leader of the Apples, who is willing for Kurt to join to the his glee club. They introduce themselves to eachother and when Kurt is gonna say his name, Adam quickly lets him know he already know Kurt's name and also tells him how breath-taking his winter showcase perfomance was, meaning that Adam was in the audience while Kurt sang Being Alive, his second NYADA audition. Kurt goes to an Adam's Apples meeting and watches their over-the-top performance of Baby Got Back and seems to enjoy it. Kurt later reveals to Rachel during a walk around the city that he is interested in a guy, who is older than him, handsome and really sofisticated and recalls his various encounters with Adam and Rachel tells him that Adam is interested in him as well. During a dance class Kurt is seen practing, Adam walks out into the room and flatters him by saying that it was a nice plle, but Kurt lets himself down by denying it claiming he is not that much of a dancer, but Adam insists 'till Kurt accepts the compliment, thanks him and gives him a sweet smile. Adam finds Kurt and tells him that he was thinking about him and asks if he will join to the Adam's Apples, Kurt replies that he's in, for sure and then finally plucks up the courage to ask Adam out for coffee, to which Adam happily agrees to saying that would be great and gives Kurt his number. Diva Adam is first seen during the "Midnight Madness" as he watches contently as Rachel and Kurt have a diva-off with the song, Bring Him Home. At the end of the performance, like everyone else, he gives a silent applause. He votes for Kurt and when Kurt wins, Adam is happy and silently applauds for him again. In the hallways of NYADA, Kurt and Adam discuss the "Midnight Madness" and the great work Kurt put into it. Rachel's friends confront Kurt about how they should hang out, but Kurt tells them off, exclaiming that they are kissing up to everyone only because they are afraid that they won't achieve their potentials. He also tells them off for gossiping about the Adam's Apples. The two walk away as Adam looks at Kurt and says he was impressed by how Kurt reacted. Kurt then sees Rachel and is excused by Adam as Kurt takes care of Rachel. I Do Kurt makes out with his ex-boyfriend Blaine in the backseat of a car in the parking lot of a church. Kurt questions what he is doing, stating the status of his and Adam's relationship to be "sort-of dating." Blaine dismisses it, reminding Kurt that he never said they were exclusive. Girls (and Boys) on Film At the apartment, it's snowing so hard that NYADA classes were cancelled. Adam was also at the apartment and due to the weather, couldn't leave. He and Kurt are in the kitchen with Santana, as Kurt tries to talk in a British accent. Santana starts asking Adam questions, but then gets into the details of their relationship. She brings up the wedding, and how Kurt and Blaine rekindled old flames and hooked up, and Kurt tries to cut her off but Adam already heard enough to gather an image. During the movie, Kurt has a fantasy about Blaine and the two of them were performing Come What May. This causes him to start crying and Adam is the first to notice. When he blames them on his fake contacts, Adam starts finding solution to help him. Santana chimes in, saying that he's crying because this was the song he and Blaine would sing at their wedding. Once again, Kurt gets embarrassed and tries to change topics quickly for the sake of Adam. At NYADA, Kurt is in the dance studio when Adam comes in to check on him. They make a bit of small talk before Adam gets down to the personal details. He wants to know if he is just the rebound guy after Blaine, and is curious if Kurt is really over him. Honestly, Kurt says that he really wants to and that he's really trying, but still hasn't get over Blaine, but that he isn't a rebound guy. Adam then tells him that they are going to see the sappiest movie in theatres and that would be considered their movie. Adam is taking Kurt's hand and they're holding hands. Guilty Pleasures Kurt briefly mentions Adam while making a voice over about his guilty pleasures, specifically his boyfriend arm, saying he doesn't want Adam to know about it. All or Nothing When Sam is talking to Blaine about his idea to purpose to Kurt, he says that just a few weeks ago, Blaine didn't even know what Kurt's status with Adam was. Songs Related Songs *''Baby Got Back'' by Sir-Mix-a-Lot (Jonathan Coulton arrangement) (Sadie Hawkins) Gallery tumblr_mh62iufFTx1r1v397o5_250.gif tumblr_mh62iufFTx1r1v397o3_250.gif tumblr_mh62iufFTx1r1v397o1_250.gif tumblr_mh62iufFTx1r1v397o6_250.gif 411Kadam.gif Cutekadam.gif Kadam.gif Ftw!kadam.gif Tumblr mh5ygp95Ka1qaxxelo1 250.gif tumblr_mhw17v3qNy1rujjf1o1_250.gif tumblr_mhw17v3qNy1rujjf1o3_250.gif tumblr_mhw17v3qNy1rujjf1o4_250.gif tumblr_mhw17v3qNy1rujjf1o2_250.gif tumblr_mhw17v3qNy1rujjf1o5_250.gif tumblr_mhw17v3qNy1rujjf1o6_250.gif Thesecuties! kadam.gif Babyboys!kadam.gif Kurtdefendsadamsapples kadam.gif Flawlesskurtsie kadam.gif Kurtannoyedbythoseidiots kadam.gif Happy!kadam.jpg Gettogetheralready kadam.gif Kurtandadam.png AdamKurtRachel GaBoF.jpg Kadambeingflawless.gif tumblr_mjbxlsLg3B1qidrf8o2_250.gif tumblr_mjbxlsLg3B1qidrf8o3_250.gif 381369_315892698437774_2049238219_n.jpg tumblr_mjbxlsLg3B1qidrf8o4_250.gif tumblr_mjbxlsLg3B1qidrf8o7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mjbxlsLg3B1qidrf8o8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mjbwkpCFdD1qh0nwmo2_r1_500.gif tumblr_mjbtsatToN1qfoe0po1_250.gif tumblr_mjbtsatToN1qfoe0po2_250.gif BaGoFCap7.png SadieHawkins - kadam.gif Girls&boysonfilm kadam.png Movies!kadam.gif Iamserious adam.gif Sappiestlovestory adam.gif Andthenthat adam.gif Ourmovie!kadam.gif Touchingmoment!kurt.gif Laughs!kadam.gif Comfort!kadam.gif Annoyed!kadam.gif Inthekitchen - kadam.gif Kadamandrachel.gif Introduction - kadam.gif Hey!kadam.gif Vote!kadam.gif Firstmeeting - kadam.gif Silentclaps!kadam.gif Bgb smile laugh kadam.gif Doitagain!kadam.gif 1.jpg Picture_19.png Helookssoworriedaboutkurt kadam.gif GABOF kadam.gif Sometears kadam.gif Likethemsomuch kadam.gif Smiless kadam.gif Theverybeggining kadam.gif Shakingbacon kadam.gif Thinkingaboutyou kadam.gif Sadiehawkins - kadam.gif Letsgoforcoffee kadam.gif Cutiess! - kadam.gif Babygotback - kadam.gif 1handhold kadam.gif 2handhold kadam.gif 3handhold kadam.gif 4handhold kadam.gif Lesmiserables kadam.gif Luck - kadam.gif Imeanreally seriously judgingyou - kadam.gif Lookingateachother kadam.gif Silent claps kadam.gif Diva1 kadam.gif Shakehands kadam.png Confusedkurt kadam.gif Aww hereallycaresaboutkurt kadam.gif Thesecuties icant kadam.gif 1thinkingaboutsigningup kadam.gif Adamintroducinghimself kadam.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Couples